happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Hazards
Hazards are rife in the Happy Tree Friends universe, they range from natural events to specific objects. Natural Events The Tornado The tornado appeared in Just Desert, where it was capable of shearing anything apart, a testimony to its power is where is skinned Lumpy down to the bone. Animal Attacks Non-anthropomorphic animals have caused the deaths of characters in numerous episodes. Usually these attacks are done on purpose, but at times something may be caused accidentally that would make normally friendly animals turn vicious (such as Whistle when he hears a whistling sound, or The Baboon when a camera flashes). Flesh Eating Flowers These are purple flowers that first, and only, appeared in Idol Curiosity. They are capable of removing and digesting flesh, bone, muscle, and internal organs. One flower nearly bit Flaky on the face and sheared a butterfly to bits. Also, when Sniffles dragged Flaky through a thick bush of these flowers, all that was left of Flaky when they got out was one of her hands, with a uprooted flower still snared on it. Sniffles was missing parts of his skin and had bite and scratch marks all over his body. This could also be counted as a Mythical/Unusual hazard, due to characters having little to no knowledge upon these living things. It also may have been guarding or changed killer by the Idol. Cacti Cacti (the way of saying more than one cactus) are tall, green, spiked plants. They appeared in the episodes Just Desert, and And the Kitchen Sink. In the aforementioned episode, Pop made the assumption the Cub fell into a cactus patch, and he worked his way through, scratching and pricking himself. When he made it to the other side, he was shocked to discover that there was simply a sidewalk he could have taken to go around the cactus patch. To be fair, he was a bit in a rush and he didn't really think about that decision. Mystical/Unusual Kryptonut Considered hazardous only to Splendid, and possibly Splendont, its radiation causes Splendid to feel weak and sick, extreme doses can cause extreme sickness, fur and skin loss, and is possibly lethal. It is Splendid's weakness like the Kryptonite is Superman's weakness. The Cursed Idol Considered as the pinnacle of danger in the Happy Tree Friends world, an object specifically created to cause death and destruction in some of the most intricate and gruesome of ways. Sentient Earthquake The sentient earthquake is a crack that appeared in Idol Curiosity. It followed Sniffles and his partners to retrieve The Cursed Idol. It is probably something sent by the Cursed Idol to get it back to its rightful place. It swallowed Giggles. and it tried to kill Sniffles. Only Sniffles runs away and at the end of idol curiosity the earthquake kills Sniffles cutting him vertically in half. Pod Lumpys These strange alien beings came from asteroid that hurdled into Lumpy's lawn. These creatures spared Lumpy, but killed other characters, including one that tried to kill Toothy, Petunia, and Sniffles. The Demon This squid-like creature was released after Pop read a spell. It possessed Cub and killed Petunia. Lumpy managed to defeat it, only to be possessed afterwards. Intentional Kills/Homicide Fliqpy Flippy suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) from his days in the war. Whenever he sees/hears something that reminds him of warfare, he will flip out and kill other characters. He seemed to have gotten rid of this problem in Autopsy Turvy but was killed shortly afterward. It was later revealed in On My Mind that he got it back. Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels is known for killing other characters and framing Lammy for it. Lammy is the only character who can actually 'see' Mr. Pickels, while everyone else sees him as an ordinary pickle. Thus whenever Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickels, it would appear to another character that Lammy is actually the one responsible. The Ants The Ants have often evaded Sniffles' schemes and got revenge by sadistically torturing and killing him. Tongue in Cheek was probably the most torturous episode so far, bringing Sniffles to extreme tears, whimpering and begging. This is also the longest and most torturous death that Sniffles (and possibly any other character) has endured. Sniffles is the only character to encounter or be killed by The Ants. Miscellaneous Most of these deaths have been accidental, but sometimes a character has murdered on purposely, most notably in Happy Trails part 2: Jumping the Shark when Flaky was murdered by Handy, Sniffles, Flippy, and Lumpy. Suicide attempts have also been seen, such as Petunia in Wishy Washy. Category:Objects Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Death